El 28
by Emily Tapfer
Summary: ...Porque lo que pasó un 28 hace dos años, se queda sólo en cada 28 de cada mes, ¿no? R/Hr- H/Hr L


"El 28"

"**El 28"**

Hermione se despertó y una sonrisa afloró automáticamente en sus labios. Cubrió sus ojos con su mano para evitar cegarse por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana de cortinas abiertas… probablemente Ron la había dejado así al irse a trabajar. Retiró las sábanas blancas de su cuerpo, se incorporó y calzó sus pies descalzos en unos zapatitos de charol que estaban a un lado de la cama. Entrelazó sus manos y las estiró, bostezando. Su argolla de compromiso brilló gracias a un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana. No pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa al recordar al hombre cuyo nombre estaba grabado en el reverso de la argolla: Ronald Weasley. Se levantó de la cama, se asomó a la ventana que daba al patio trasero y observó a Hannier, la gatita hija del difunto Crookshanks, durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol, acurrucado. Dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño luego de reír por lo bajo, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría la despertase por completo. Escuchó que el reloj muggle de la habitación marcaba las siete de la mañana en punto… Ron se había ido más temprano de lo normal al trabajo, ¡qué lástima!. Salió de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla rojiza y acarició su vientre. Hacía casi una semana que ella y su marido se habían enterado de que serían padres dentro de nueve meses, y no podía estar más feliz. Comenzó a peinar su cabello, sonriente. Se puso un vestido ligero para pasar aquél día veraniego de Agosto y luego volvió a la habitación para ponerse unas cómodas sandalias en lugar de los zapatos de charol. Tendió su cama y barrió un poco el piso, para comenzar bien el día. Luego se apoyó en la ventana para dejarse cubrir por los rayos del sol… ¡y pensar que el día anterior había llovido torrencialmente! Recordó que no se había puesto el reloj de pulsera y examinó la habitación con la vista para averiguar su ubicación. El pequeño artefacto de plata descansaba en la mesita de noche. Lo amarró a su muñeca derecha y volvió a la ventana. Miró con nerviosismo el reloj, que, además de marcar la hora, enseñaba los días. "Martes 28 de Agosto…". Su mano comenzó a temblar e intentó olvidar la fecha…

_**"Llega tarde el 28  
y nerviosa miro el reloj…  
La lluvia conmigo empieza  
un día de pleno sol…"**_

28 de Agosto… Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los recuerdos que se apoderaban de su ser, y por su mente cruzó la idea de llamar a Ron para preguntarle qué tal iba su día. Pero no podía, pues, probablemente, el día del pelirrojo recién comenzaba. Recordó que en dos días más cumplía cuatro años de ser la señora Weasley… pero esa remembranza ya no era la misma, porque ése día era, precisamente, 28 de Agosto. Miró con odio el reloj, como si él tuviese la culpa de la fecha que marcaba. Comprendió que no ganaría nada con quedarse allí, observando el reloj y recordando cosas que no eran del todo gratas. Bajó las escaleras y salió al patio para tomar a Hannier entre sus brazos y llevarla adentro. La depositó en un sofá de la sala, fue a la cocina y preparó su desayuno. Se sentó en el mismo sofá que su gatita, prendió la televisión y la dejó en un programa de historia muggle, mientras se acomodaba para empezar a comer. El programa de TV hablaba sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la caída el Imperio Nazi… Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo evitar recordar a un muchacho de anteojos redondos y ojos esmeralda. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si estaría con Ron o si aún estaba durmiendo junto a Ginny… Se reprendió mentalmente por recordar al muchacho de cabello azabache y sacudió la cabeza para sacarlo de su mente. Probablemente, Harry ya lo había olvidado todo… ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo…!

_**"A lo lejos aparece el recuerdo de un amor.  
No me ve,  
camina ausente…  
Hace mucho que pasó."**_

O tal vez no tanto. Dos años no eran demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad? Hacía ya dos años que había pasado "algo" entre ellos dos. Algo que ambos habían decidido olvidar y callar, por bien propio. Porque ambos estaban casados, porque no querían dañar a nadie. Y, principalmente, porque consideraban que lo sucedido no era algo cuerdo, no era algo que de verdad habían sentido…

_**"Y empecé a recordar…"**_

Bueno, al menos _él_ no lo había sentido realmente, pero ella sí. ¡Y cómo se arrepentía…! Pero no podía evitarlo: esa noche sí había sentido algo. Algo especial, algo único… Algo que, por más que le costara admitirlo, jamás había sentido con Ron. Al menos no en esos tiempos. Se preguntó si había cometido un error al casarse con el pelirrojo, si debió haberse quedado sola… Pero no, Hermione sabía perfectamente que casarse con Ron había sido lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida, pues de verdad lo quería. Y, por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar un espléndido matrimonio por algo de una noche con su mejor amigo. Porque sólo eran eso, ¿no?... sólo eran mejores amigos… Sólo eran amigos a pesar de que ella lo recordara de una manera especial, a pesar de que sintiera algo extraño cada vez que se lo encontraba, a pesar de que un extraño bichito la carcomía por dentro cada vez que lo veía besarse con su cuñada.

-Ya basta, Hermione… -susurró la castaña, dejando su plato de cereales en una mesa que tenía frente a ella- No te confundas, no te ahogues en un vaso vacío… No hay nada que pueda confundirte, no. No puedes estar confundida ahora que tendrás un hijo o hija de Ron.

Hannier ronroneó. La muchacha la miró confundida.

-¿Qué dices tú, Hanni? –dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos- ¿Estoy confundida? No puedo estarlo, ¿verdad?... Ya estoy casada hace casi cuatro años…

La gatita volvió a ronronear. Hermione se rió de sí misma al pillarse hablando de esa manera con su gata, como si ella pudiese transformarse en una persona y comenzar a aclararle lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

Depositó al minino en el sofá una vez más y tomó su tazón de cereales para continuar desayunando. El programa de historia en la TV estaba terminando y pasaban los créditos. No pudo evitar recordarlo a él…

_**"Y paseé por mi mente  
y encontré aquél rincón que te dejé…  
Donde guardo los momentos que no olvidé"**_

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts… ¡Qué pequeños eran en ese entonces! Cuántas cosas geniales había vivido con ése hombre… Porque sí, ahora Harry Potter era un hombre… Casado, próximo a ser padre, funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, y Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Todo un hombre. Había pasado los mejores años de su vida con él. Y con Ron, por supuesto. Habían vivido grandes aventuras, juntos; habían conocido la maldad y la bondad… Nunca olvidaría los momentos vividos junto a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. Y es que… él tenía un lugar especial en su mente, en su corazón. Casi el mismo lugar que tenía Ron. Gráficamente, Harry estaba tan sólo unos cuantos milímetros más abajo que el pelirrojo… Y ella no sabía bien por qué. Tal vez porque así debía ser, porque ella estaba casada con el apellidado Weasley y no con el hombre de las gafas redondas. Quizás porque hubiese sido bastante extraño que Harry estuviese en un lugar más alto que su esposo.

¡Qué tonterías!... Definitivamente, el día 28 la afectaba. Le hacía pensar cosas incoherentes, cosas estúpidas… ¡El lugar que ocupaban Harry y Ron en su corazón…! Qué estupidez. Se puso de pie sobresaltando a su gata y fue a la cocina a lavar lo que había ocupado para desayunar. Mientras lavaba el tazón de cereales recordó que la esposa de Harry era también su cuñada, y que si comenzaba a confundirse no sólo estaría traicionando a su esposo, sino que, también, a su mejor amiga. En la sala sonó el teléfono muggle que había comprado hacía unos días y corrió a contestarlo luego de secar sus manos.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hermione? ¡Soy yo, Ginny! Perdona la hora, ¿sí?–la feliz voz femenina al otro lado de la línea hizo que dentro de su pecho "algo" le molestase. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era oír la voz de la señora Potter.

-¡Hola, Gin! –exclamó, fingiendo felicidad. Cínica, Hermione, cínica…- No, no te preocupes, ya estoy levantada. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Sí, bien…

-Te llamaba para decirte que Ron nos invitó a cenar a Harry y a mí hoy, ¿te lo había dicho? –dijo Ginny, animada.

Hermione palideció. ¿Cenar con Harry precisamente _ése_ día?... ¡NO! ¿En qué diablos pensaba Ronald cuando había hecho esa estúpida invitación? Ah, sí… es que su esposo no sabía nada…

-No, no me lo había dicho –puso su mayor esfuerzo en que su voz no sonase enojada y/o desesperada- Pero por supuesto que no me molesta…

-Si quieres yo puedo irme antes –sugirió la pelirroja. Por el tono de su voz, parecía emocionada- Puedo ayudarte a cocinar. Harry podría irse con Ron desde el trabajo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, sí, buena idea –la apremió ella- Entonces, te espero aquí. ¿A las…?

-Cinco. Iré a las cinco allá, ¿te parece?

-Claro, claro. Nos vemos entonces.

-Llevaré lo necesario. ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós…

Puso el auricular en su lugar y suspiró. Corrió a la cocina para continuar lavando la loza, pues así lograba distraerse. O eso supuso. Por una razón desconocida, el recuerdo de "la" noche junto a Harry invadió su mente.

_**"Revivo aquella noche  
en que olvidamos lo demás.  
El cielo se volvió rojo,  
al sol vimos bostezar."**_

Había sido maravilloso. Todo. Desde el encuentro hasta el final… Habían visto juntos el amanecer, olvidando ambos que estaban casados… No les había importado que sus parejas los estuviesen esperando en casa, pues realmente no los estaban esperando. Ron y Ginny estaban en una reunión familiar, en la Madriguera. Harry y Hermione habían decidido salir para no estar solos, y… había pasado "eso". Después de una extensa charla acompañada de café cargado, habían ido a casa de Harry y… olvidaron todo. Absolutamente todo. Olvidaron a Ron, a Ginny, a lo que sentían por sus parejas, a la promesa que habían hecho al casarse. Y, en el momento, no tuvieron problemas para deshacerse de todo lo que les podía prohibir el estar juntos. Querían estar el uno con el otro… y nada los detuvo.

El sonido de un vaso estrellándose contra el piso devolvió a Hermione a la realidad. Hannier la observaba con interés desde el umbral de la puerta, como si le preguntara si se encontraba bien. La castaña tomó su varita, que yacía en la mesa de la cocina, y con un simple hechizo el vaso volvió a estar completo.

-Estoy bien, Hanni –le dijo la mujer a su gata, tranquilizándola. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Simple: sabía que la gatita se preguntaba por su estado.

Guardó la vajilla en su lugar y subió a la habitación matrimonial. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, cansada. Su día recién comenzaba y ya estaba mentalmente exhausta. No sabía cómo cada 28 de cada mes le afectaba tanto… Bueno, sí sabía, pero no comprendía _por qué_. Se suponía que ella y Harry habían acordado olvidar lo sucedido, olvidar que durante una noche se habían amado. Durante todos los días del año no recordaba nada… pero era inevitable rememorar cosas pasadas precisamente ése día del mes. No entendía en qué momento de aquella noche de hacía dos años se había pasado por su mente el estar con Harry de otra manera que no fuese amistosa, y mucho menos comprendía por qué él había pensado lo mismo. Si el café hubiese sido alcohol hubiese tenido un poco más de sentido…

_**"Se ha perdido entre la gente,  
me he perdido yo también  
…"**_

-Pero ya pasó –dijo la castaña, incorporándose bruscamente- Ese día ya pasó y… listo.

Volvió a recostarse, con suavidad, en la cama. Y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Despertó para almorzar.

Tocaron cuatro veces la puerta de la casa a las cinco en punto. Hermione no tuvo necesidad de asomarse a la ventana para saber quién era, pues sólo una persona de su mundo tocaba así: Ginny. Descalza, se dirigió a la entrada del lugar y posó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero no la abrió. Se paralizó, decidiendo si abrir o no. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo…? Ya se estaba confundiendo de nuevo. Reprimiendo un ataque de desesperación, giró el pomo y vio a su cuñada y amiga de pie en el pórtico.

-¡Hola! –saludó la pelirroja, sonriendo abiertamente. Hermione le respondió y Ginny dio dos pasos al frente para abrazarla- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-¡Te extrañaba! –confesó la castaña, aunque no estaba completamente segura de lo que había dicho- ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo, cuando se separaron.

-Bien –Ginny cerró la puerta y entró a la casa. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.- ¿Tú?

-Muy bien –sonrió.- ¿Comenzamos ya a preparar la cena?

-¡Claro! En este pergamino tengo lo que debemos cocinar…

La cena tardó más de una hora en estar lista. Entre charlas, risas y anécdotas recientes, Hermione olvidó que Harry iría a cenar a casa, olvidó que el ojiverde estaba casado con la muchacha con la que hablaba en esos momentos. Pero un comentario de Ginny mientras ponían la mesa a hizo caer estrepitosamente a la realidad en la que debía afrontar la mirada del señor Potter a dos años de lo que había sucedido.

-Harry no tenía muchas ganas de venir a cenar acá hoy –inquirió la pelirroja- No sé por qué, en realidad. Me dijo que tendría mucho que hacer hoy y que estaría cansado.

La esposa de Ron Weasley abrió la boca para responder, pero el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta de la casa no la dejó hablar.

-Deben ser Harry y Ron… -susurró Ginny, feliz.- ¿Puedo abrir?

Hermione asintió. Mientras su amiga se dirigía a la puerta, sintió que una pesada piedra descendía por su garganta y llegaba velozmente a su estómago, incomodándola. Escuchó cómo Ron y su hermana se saludaban afectuosamente, entre frases como "te extrañé" y "¡cuánto tiempo!". Por un momento, pudo jurar que Harry había clavado su mirada en su nuca.

-¡Hola! –saludó la castaña, "alegre", a su marido. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y, al separarse de él, miró a Harry. Trató de no hacer ninguna diferencia en su trato…- Hola, Harry.

Lo abrazó y evitó perderse en su aroma, como lo había hecho hacía dos años. El moreno le susurró un "te extrañaba" y se separaron.

Pusieron la comida en la mesa y pasaron a cenar de inmediato. Hermione se sentó al lado izquierdo de Ron y frente a Harry, ¡qué incómoda era la situación! Los hermanos Weasley y el señor Potter hablaban animadamente, pero la ex señorita Granger parecía ausente. Y nadie reparaba en eso.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? –dijo el ojiverde, de pronto, sobresaltándola. ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que preguntarle eso?

-No, es sólo que… tengo sueño. –objetó la aludida, sin mirarlo. Por un segundo, creyó que los ojos del hombre que tenía frente a ella la iban a traspasar de lado a lado.

-¿A qué hora te levantaste, amor? –preguntó Ron, sonriendo. Pasó un brazo atrás de los hombros de su esposa- Temprano, ¿no?

-A las siete.

-Yo también me levanté a esa hora… -dijo Ginny, en susurro.

-Tenemos unas esposas trabajadoras, ¿no, compañero? –dijo el pelirrojo, riendo y abrazando a su mujer.

Harry asintió sonriendo tímidamente y acariciando la mano de Ginny sobre la mesa.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro ahogado y se separó lentamente de su esposo para ponerse de pie y retirar los platos de la mesa, pues todos habían terminado. Mientras depositaba la vajilla en el lavaplatos, se prometió nunca más cenar con ellos un 28. Jamás.

-¿Qué te pasa? –una voz masculina proveniente del umbral de la puerta la sobresaltó. "Que no sea él, que no sea él…"

Se volteó y su corazón pareció detenerse durante una milésima de segundo: Harry la observaba con cuidado a través de sus características gafas redondas.

-¿A mí? –el hombre asintió- Nada, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El ojiverde dio un vistazo al comedor, quizás para asegurarse de que su esposa y su mejor amigo charlaban animadamente, y cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de sí. Hermione se estremeció, muy a su pesar. Se sentó en una silla cercana y suspiró, mirando quedamente el piso. Percibió que Harry tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a ella.

-Hermione… -susurró el hombre, suavemente- Es por… por lo que pasó hace dos años, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso él no lo había olvidado todo?

-Es obvio, ¿no crees? –alzó la vista y lo miró desafiante-

-Yo… pensé que lo habías olvidado.

¡Curioso! Ambos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo, pero ninguno lo había olvidado. ¿Indicaba eso algo?

-Yo también pensé que tú lo habías olvidado, Harry. –aceptó ella, en un susurro.

-¿Re-recuerdas exactamente _qué_ pasó ése día en el café…? Quiero saberlo con exactitud…

Ella también quería saberlo. Quería saber cuál era su punto de vista, quería saber si lo recordaba de la misma forma que ella…

_**"Sí, quiero saber si tú también  
recuerdas algo de aquél café.  
Y espero a veces  
sin entender por qué…"**_

Y comprendió que ése era _el_ momento para averiguarlo. Se acomodó en la silla y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que viejos sentimientos de una noche renacían en su interior. Pero los reprimió. Porque si había una cosa que Hermione Granger tenía claro era que ella amaba a Ron, no al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-No sé qué nos pasó ese día… -comenzó la muchacha, apesumbrada- No sé si fue el café, no sé si fue la soledad… Pero algo nos pasó.

-¿No has pensado que quizás fueron viejos sentimientos que afloraron precisamente ése día? –inquirió Harry, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –balbuceó ella, confundida. No, Harry Potter no lograría confundirla.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? –Sí, la estaba confundiendo.

-Yo…

-Yo no. –lanzó el ojiverde, seguro. El mundo de la muchacha se detuvo durante un instante y lo miró confundida.

-¡Pero tenías… tienes esposa! –dijo Hermione, irritada, cuidando no alzar su tono de voz para no despertar sospechas de los pelirrojos que charlaban en el comedor.

-Lo sé… pero no me arrepiento. No sé por qué, pero no puedo arrepentirme… -se escuchó una carcajada de Ron, proveniente desde el comedor, por supuesto.- Yo amo a Ginny, lo tengo claro… Pero… contigo, esa noche fue diferente…

-Pienso lo mismo respecto a Ron…

-No sabes cuántas veces deseé que se repitiese, pero no soy capaz de volver a engañar de esa forma a Ginny… -aceptó el ojiverde, bajando la vista.- No podría volver a acostarme con alguien… que no fuera ella…

-Yo… tampoco podría volver a hacerle eso a Ron…

-No volverá a pasar, no entre los dos…

-No, jamás… -cortó ella.- ¿Era sólo eso? Porque… no sé qué más decirte.

Ella mordió su labio inferior para evitar decirle al ojiverde lo confundida que había estado todo el día. Y logró no confesárselo.

-No tienes que decirme nada –la calmó él.- Sólo…

No supo por qué, pero la muchacha no pudo evitar el acercarse a Harry y posar sus labios en los de él. Era un placer culpable… Sabía que Ginny y Ron podían entrar en cualquier momento a la cocina, y los descubrirían. Pero no le importaba. Se prometió nunca más repetir esa escena, pero fue inevitable disfrutar el beso en ese momento.

-Nunca más lo haré… -susurró la castaña, al separarse lentamente de él. Se enterneció al ver que las mejillas de su mejor amigo estaban ligeramente rojas.-

-Yo tampoco… -dijo él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-

-¿Lo prometes? Yo lo prometo.

-Lo prometo –dijo él, sonriendo.

Era una extraña situación, a decir verdad. El sentimiento de culpa que los había invadido a los dos hacía dos años había desaparecido totalmente en aquél furtivo beso en la cocina. Quizás con eso habían dado por terminado el episodio transcurrido el 28 de Agosto.

Harry se puso de pie y se fue de la cocina, sonriendo. Hermione ordenó las sillas y tomó un vaso de agua, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Salió de la cocina y se sentó a un lado de Ron, tomando su mano debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ron, divertido, al percatarse de que su esposa y su mejor amigo habían estado juntos en la cocina.

-Harry me ayudó con una botella –mintió la castaña. No supo de dónde sacó una excusa tan rápida para una pregunta como esa.- No podía abrirla.

-Tu esposa se ha vuelto débil con el tiempo, Ron –dijo Harry, sonriendo burlonamente.

La muchacha rió. Observó a Harry, a Ginny y a Ron: su familia. Se sentía un poco mal, ligeramente incómoda y descarada, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que su esposo hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella había hecho hacía dos años o lo que acababa de hacer en la cocina.

Los Potter se fueron de la casa después de las diez de la noche, luego de haber tenido una grata conversación en la sala. Hermione y Ron fueron a su habitación matrimonial, para descansar. El pelirrojo se durmió enseguida.

_**"Ya se ha ido el 28,  
la memoria de un ayer…"**_

El reloj de la habitación marcó las once treinta. La castaña miraba el techo, sonriente. Sostenía bajo las sábanas la mano de su apuesto esposo, acariciándola suavemente. Sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente, el 29, no recordaría ni por un segundo lo sucedido aquél veintiocho. Y era extraño, a decir verdad, pues parecía como si una especie de hechizo le hiciera tener remordimientos solamente los veintiocho. Pero realmente no importaba, ya que ése día se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Ron, a pesar de lo sucedido con Harry. Y, por supuesto, Harry se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Ginny. Lo que había pasado entre el moreno y la castaña no había sido importante, había sido un desliz entre dos amigos. Especialmente lo que había sucedido durante aquella cena. Porque un beso no significaba nada realmente importante…


End file.
